Melissa Fahn
Melissa Fahn (born April 28, 1973 in New York City) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. She's the sister of voice actors Jonathan Fahn and Tom Fahn. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Gaz, Billy (ep3), Blotchtarian (ep15), Crowd Choir (ep21), Crowd Walla (ep13), Kid Drinking Milk (ep24), Kids (ep5), Kids (ep10), Off-Screen Voice (ep7), Orphan Children (ep21), Random Parent (ep3) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Dendy *Rugrats (2002) - Caroller (ep152) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Katrina (ep32) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Jessica Herleins (eps1-26), Mrs. Tripp, News Reporter *Zentrix (????) - Akina 'TV Specials' *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) - Betty Boop *Invader Zim (1999) - Gaz *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Cake Shop Clerk Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Etsuko Sarutobi *Arc the Lad (2001) - Boy A (ep8), Chante, Woman (ep8) *Blade of the Immortal (2009) - Ohatsu (ep8) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Bouquet *Burn-Up Scramble (2004) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Kristy Damon *Durarara!! (2011) - Bakery Shop Owner (ep7), Blonde-Haired Ganguro Girl, Dollar#3 (ep11), Maid (ep8), Nurse A (ep16), Saika Voice A (ep18) *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Alielle Ralielle *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Alielle Ralielle *Eureka Seven (2006) - Ray Beams *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) - Female Student (ep10), Rider *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Marquise *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Prostitute (ep2), Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Tachikoma *Glitter Force (2016) - Student (ep29) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Clara Yotsuba/'Glitter Clover', Student (ep7) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Maya *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Rebecca *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2002-2003) - Kitty *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Carrie (eps7, 9-10) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Miyuki Tanokura *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Sophie Noel *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Chizuko Oe *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Chizuko Oe (eps5-14) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Vestemona Lauren *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Luna Platz *Mon Colle Knights (2001) - Lele *Monster (2010) - Dancer (ep64) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Asami, Monique *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Urabe no Suetake, TV Announcer (ep14) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kaede Misumi (eps1-10) *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Cammy (ep6), Chuka (ep9) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Nanako Hishinuma *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Psychic Bell Ringer (ep9), Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Freesia *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Lilith (ep13), Mei-Fah (ep16), Shizuko (ep15) *Vandread (2002) - Amarone Slainthiev *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Amarone Slainthiev *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Michelle (ep5), Sylvie (ep6), Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Tia, Elizabeth 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fate/Grand Order: First Order (2017) - Medusa 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Sora Hasegawa *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Edward Wong *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - NIRVASH & The End *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Chizuru, Nurse *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Fraw Bow *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Fraw Bow *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Soletta Orihime 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Megumi (ep2) *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Alielle Ralielle *FLCL (2003) - Eri Ninamori *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Rebecca (ep2) *Love Hina Again (2003) - Kanako Urashima *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Dolores Haynes *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *New Getter Robo (2005) - Lab Staff (ep1), Ruby (ep1) *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Nanami Rokugo *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II (1992-1994) - Amy *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Kiyoko Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Ludmila Ferro Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Bibbidy 'Video Games' *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Female Denizen 1, Female Denizen 2, Friendly Farmer's Daughter *God Hand (2006) - Conchita, Villagers, Villains *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Gaz *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Gaz 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Ludmila Tolstoya *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Tyria *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Norn *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Rachel Alucard *Blue Dragon (2007) - Kakura, Lago Village Child, Noluta Village Child, Sura-Sura *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Sara Trantoul, Succubus *Cross Edge (2009) - Felicia *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Neptune, Purple Heart *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Rika Nonaka *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Time Travel Clock *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Elsword (2016) - Lu *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Maribelle *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Ledger, Radio, Servant 2 *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#16 *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Neptune/Purple Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Kessen II (2001) - Himiko, Huang Yue Ying *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Etward Dysler, Sasalina Schily *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kasumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Himawari Uzumaki *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Yumi Ozawa *Radiata Stories (2005) - Belflower *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Frey *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Rikaritta Aries/'Rosarita Aries' *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Little Girl *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Yuzu Tanikawa *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Maki Sonomura *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Whiny Student, Yumi Ozawa *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Welch Vineyard *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Welch Vineyard *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Welch Vineyard *Stella Glow (2015) - Mordimort, Niki *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Neptune/'Purple Heart' *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Fermat *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Anise Tatlin *Trauma Team (2010) - Alyssa Breslin, Carolyn Bowen *Unchained Blades (2012) - Tiana *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Asia, Fiore *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Chocochick *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Aida, Alice *Zatch Bell! Mamado Battles (2005) - Tia Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (132) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (119) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2017. Category:American Voice Actors